I Remember
by The Almighty Blueberry Waffle
Summary: AkuRoku Axel/Roxas: They've never met before. He doesn't know his name or anything about him beyond the alliences that tie them to opposing sides as the Nobodies reign supreme. Still… those emerald eyes won't leave him alone. PostKH2


I Remember

Pairing: AkuRoku

Rating: Pg-13 / Teen

Prologue - Once Again

Darkness surrounded him save for the timid light of the distant fires of Twilight Town. The popping of the red flames burned the heart of all who knew and loved the quaint town, but there was no hope of restoring it to what it once was for the majority of the inhabitants had been slaughtered in the raid. Infinitely thick, black smoke flooded the sky turning it into an endless abyss, one none too different from that which swallowed him before he found Axel.

As Roxas stood on the peak of Sunset Hill staring at the fires, in what seemed like a trance, he could think only of Axel and how much he longed for his touch. Axel gave his life two years ago to save Sora, to save Roxas, and without Axel striding along beside him, Roxas was sure there was no hope for him to make it through the horrific war which had engulfed the world and all else that he knew.

He stared at the scarred land his soot filled blond hair still from the lack of wind and his eyes black from total loss of light besides the fire, he remembered everything he had ever done. All the wonderful times he had had, and all the hardships he had endured. Roxas listened intently, hoping to hear one of his three friends calling his name. He mostly wanted to see one of them to be sure of their safety but secretly he also wanted something to do. He hated being on the sidelines, he wanted to help but there wasn't anything for him to do at this point. He glanced over to the tram common and saw the armor shop up in flames. The weapon shop was not burning, but mostly destroyed and the accessory shop lay beneath a mound of rubble. Roxas thought about the time that everyone in that vicinity had thought that he and his friends had stolen their photos, along with the word _____. At that instant, a fleeting image of his three best friends flooded his mind. _Hayner, Pence, Ollette. Where are you?_

A large explosion erupted to the right of Roxas that sent him flying over the edge of the peak. He managed to grip his fingers tightly into the fold of the thick, once lush grass. His feet kicked wildly to find a foot hold to help pull himself back up over the edge but he was unable. As he struggled he thought he heard footsteps slowly crush the grass above his head. He looked up, fear stricken in his eyes expecting the worst but instead found Axel starring down at him amidst the roaring inferno which until a moment ago had been the train station. Axel's body was a silhouette in the bright light but Roxas could make out his face amongst the thick haze. His eyes were even still, a vibrant emerald green but the streaks below his eyes could not be seen. His red hair penetrated into the dark sky, yet easily blended into the fire behind him.

Roxas had seen visions of Axel since his death but none so vivid as this. _He is real. He must be real, Axel you've finally come__ back for me! _ Roxas lunged his right hand forward, attempting to grasp Axel's hand but rather than Axel making an effort to rescue his previous lover, he made a very quick and sharp turn and began walking toward the fires of the station. Roxas made a second attempt to grab Axel by lunging himself forward with all his might trying to reach the loose flaps of Axel's cloak but by the time he had tried Axel was much too far away.

Roxas stared after him, tears streaming from his eyes. He had completely forgotten the position that he was in. He had forgotten that he was hanging off the edge of a cliff, more importantly, he had forgotten that he needed to hold on. His hand slipped from the grass that had steadily become looser and looser since he had originally latched his hands onto it in reflex to being thrown over the cliff by the powerful concussion of the exploding station. Sora had crossed his mind for a brief moment but nothing more than his voice, _I promise,_ and his bright blue eyes could venture into the sanctity of his mind before it was overstepped by the infuriating image of Axel, his one love. As Roxas fell, once again only one thought crossed his mind… Axel. All he could do now is call for the only person who he felt he could truly ever trust. "Axel!" He cried as he sped toward the rocky shores beneath...


End file.
